Compute $\begin{pmatrix} 2 & 3 \\ 7 & -1 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 1 & -5 \\ 0 & 4 \end{pmatrix}.$
Answer: We have that
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 & 3 \\ 7 & -1 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 1 & -5 \\ 0 & 4 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} (2)(1) + (3)(0) & (2)(-5) + (3)(4) \\ (7)(1) + (-1)(0) & (7)(-5) + (-1)(4) \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 2 & 2 \\ 7 & -39 \end{pmatrix}}.\]